Perspective
by NeverForgetFriday
Summary: Meet Haley Richards a hard-working scholarship student in the Art Magnet program at John Andrews Academy. This summer Haley must begin her senior project on an unglamorous aspect of society. She wants to do something shocking, something original and who better to ask than her Aunt Lou? SquidOC
1. Introducing Haley Richards

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognizable character names, places (and so on). I do not own Holes, not the movie nor the actors just a very old copy of the book!

**AN:** Haley's whole back story would probably take books of writing just to get her in the same state as Camp Green Lake. To help with her transition into the Longhorn State (and to allow my first chapter or two to have a little less dialogue) I am writing the first few chapters/ introductions/ transistions and maybe even intermediate ones in Diary format. Let me know what you think!

Summary: Meet Haley Richards a hard working scholarship student in the art magnet program at John Andrews Academy. This summer Haley must begin her senior project on an unglamorous aspect of society, she wants to do something shocking, something original and who better to ask than her aunt Lou?

* * *

_June 23, 1998_

_Dear Tom Riddle,_

_These past few months have been so stressful! If it wasn't for my daddy I don't know how I would have been able to achieve my dream. As you know I was accepted  
into one of Texas's most prestigious schools with one of the most popular art magnet programs! I received a full ride scholarship for their art program; of which I  
certainly recall screaming for joy until my dad came running down the steps with his shotgun._

_Unfortunately a few weeks later I learned that my scholarship did not include room and board. My hopes and dreams shattered in a millisecond and I thought for sure that I would have to resign myself to the schools in my home state. _

_But my daddy, my superhero, he supported me so much in this whole thing. Daddy actually transferred out of his company's office in California and into the Longhorn State just so I could go to my dream school. How amazing is he!? He told me that he was too proud of me to let something as little as money and distance keep me away from achieving my dreams. _

_So as of today we are completely unpacked in our new home and I, Haley Richards, am officially now registered in the John Andrews Academy Art Magnet Program!_

_Forever Yours!_

_Bellatrix _

_xoxoxo_

* * *

**This is the shortest intro I have ever written!**


	2. My Topic is What Now!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognizable character names, places (and so on). I do not own Holes, not the movie nor the actors just a very old copy of the book!

* * *

_March 16, 2001_

_Holy Macaroni Batman!_

_I can't believe three years have passed since I've started here at John Andrews. So far it has been everything I imagined and more. I love all my art classes but lately I have been excelling in photography and drawing. I think my most difficult class is Alternative Mediums; man some people use the weirdest things to create art, and I'll have to figure out my own alternative medium as part of my senior portfolio…ugh!_

_Speaking of senior project, our teacher in charge of the art program informed us that we would be expected to work on our portfolios during the summer. Then throughout our senior year each of us will get to present our work in our own gallery showing! How exciting is that! We even get to charge admission and send the proceeds to a charity of our choice (though the one I want to use is the Haley Richards fund but alas Mr. Doyle forbade it). _

_Of course I haven't told you what my topic is yet… half our class received "The Glamorous Aspects of Society" was I one the lucky ones to do such a project? No! Of course not! While Briana and her slunkies are off visiting exotic places and starlets I will be stuck…. Well I don't know yet… but whatever it is it will have to do with the "Unglamorous Aspects of Society". Pauly got his topic too and he decided to help out at a homeless shelter psssh way to be original. I only wish I thought of it first! Sigh._

_Your lowly sidekick,_

_Robin_

_xoxoxo_

Haley entered her home with a frustrated groan as she tossed her bag off to the side and collapsed on the couch. This had to be one of the longest days ever, she finally got her senior project _create a portfolio based on something that society turns a blind eye too._ At first she was excited about it, who wouldn't want to create art that would change the world, but as she listened to the other kids in her class ideas started disappearing left and right. Some even right off the list of suggestions, even though _everyone_ knows that the most respected art works are not assigned but discovered, at least according to Mr. Collins.

Then on top of that Briana and her whiny slunkies had to bombard her at her locker, "so Haley do you need help figuring out what your senior project is going to be on? May I suggest the city dump; you know where you get those clothes?"

Haley had snorted at the thought of it, had Briana seriously thought that was going to insult her? So in response she had shut her locker with a loud enough bang to make Briana jump and gave her a smile and sweetly said, "Thanks for your concern Briana but I already decided on what I'm going to do" and took off for the school exit.

Now she was stuck at home trying to figure out what her topic was going to be… by Monday. It was going to be a long weekend. Haley sighed and buried herself deeper into the couch as she heard her dad, Jonathan; enter the house with his usual greeting, "Hey Pumpkin! How was school?"

Haley groaned and buried her face into the couch pillow, "horrible" her voice muffled out.

Her dad frowned with concern as he quickly sat down his things and moved towards her, "Why? What happened?" he asked comfortingly.

"We got our senior projects I have to decide on an unglamorous aspect of society, something that high class society looks down on, by Monday!"

"Well, what about the City Dump?"

Haley threw him a disgusted glare and then sighed, "Besides the fact that Briana Kingston suggested it to me? Marcia claimed it already."

"Homeless shelter?"

"Pauly"

"Fast food restaurants?"

"Uh… Dad! This is art work not undercover health food critics! Plus I want it to be something shocking, something that speaks out, something original and… I've got nothin'."

He chuckled a bit before frowning in thought "I think I know someone who can help" he said softly.

She glanced at him curiously as he moved off the couch with a deep sigh and walked slowly over to his phone book. He jotted down a number before sitting back down beside her and handed her the paper.

Haley frowned as she glanced at it, "_Aunt Lou_? How could she help me?"

"She's the warden of a detention camp a few hours away from here. If anyone can provide you with the kind of material you're looking for it's her. Though, knowing Lou she'll only agree if she's going to get something out of it."

Haley stared at the number and chewed her lip in thought. Aunt Lou was her mother's older sister and despite the fact Haley's mother had taken off years ago she still received a birthday card every year from this mysterious Aunt Lou. But that didn't settle the uneasy feeling she had as she stared blankly at the number.

Jonathan wrapped his arm around his daughter's shoulder and pulled her into a hug, "sweetheart, think of it this way not only will you be able to get the shocking material you want, you'll be able to meet your mother's side of the family, maybe even learn about who she was as a child. It may also answer some of your questions about her and you'll only be hours away so if you need to, you can always come home."

She nodded her head, "I'll think about it" she promised as she continued to stare at the paper in her hand. Her dad smiled and kissed the side of her head, "good. Now how does pizza sound for dinner?"

Haley grinned and pushed herself off the couch, "perfect, it'll give me time to go for a run while we're waiting for it"

Her dad chuckled and watched her as she hurried up the stairs and to her room; he knew he had done the right thing. There were questions she had that only Louise may be able to answer, he sighed once again before he arose from the couch to get the pizza delivery number off the refrigerator door. Comfort food, that's what they needed, yeah pizza sounded good.

* * *

**AN: **Just to make sure no one is confused, Haley doesn't like to write _Dear Diary_, she finds that to be so unoriginal so she labels every entery to any random character depending on her mood. Don't fret there will be actual scenes and chapters but I find these Diary enteries to be really fun tansitions.


	3. Camp Green Lake for Troubled Boys

**Disclaimer- **I do not own any noticable character/ movie references, nor I do own Holes or any the actors just and old copy of the book

**AN:** This is officially the first real chapter. It has a lot in it and most of it is introduction, but the boys are in here! Well the first few anyways. Enjoy!

* * *

_XOXOXO_

_June 2, 2001_

_Hey Scooby-Doo,_

_So after my dad suggested calling Aunt Lou, I spent a good portion of the weekend tormented over it. My legs are killing me from all of the running I did in hopes to figure out if I should ask her or not._

_Honestly, I don't really want anything to do with my Aunt Lou. Despite the birthday cards she is still my mother's sister and I don't trust her for it. But on the other hand I kept getting all these really great ideas for my portfolio based on her detention center. _

_So… I sucked it up and called her that Sunday morning. To say she was real sketchy about it was an understatement, which makes me trust her even less. It was only when I mentioned that my gallery showing proceeds would be given to the camp that she suddenly, and most eagerly, agreed to it. Now doesn't that sound suspicious? _

_She told me I could stay in her guest room, I asked if there was a place that I could set up a dark room or a place to work on my art work and she laughed. She said if I didn't mind watching out for scorpions and rattlesnakes she had a nice shed I could use…. Really? What the heck!? _

_That Monday I told Mr. Doyle my idea and almost laughed at the look on his face! He was shocked, excited and proud all in one. I had decided that I didn't want anyone to know what I was doing my project on and he agreed to keep it a secret. _

_He did suggest that I make multiple copies of the photo release agreement that I'm supposed to give my Aunt. "Not only will this allow you to stay away from any legal troubles but if you get them to sign it individually they may trust you a little" Gees Scooby , doesn't that sound like he knows what he's talking about? Talk about covering all your bases! I'm starting to wonder if he told me this from his own past mistakes._

_This means, as of tomorrow, I will be adventuring out to Camp Green Lake for Troubled Boys. I'm so excited and nervous I could puke._

_Catch You Later Scooby-Doo,_

_Velma_

_XOXOXO_

At nine thirty the second Saturday of her summer break, Haley and her father were packing up her Jeep Wrangler. Buckets of chemicals for her dark room, paper, film, camera, and any other supplies she could possibly need for her many summer art projects wer shoved carefully in the back.

Her dad came out with her large duffle bag and tossed it in the back seat, "You made sure to bring clothes that are cool and cover well right? I mean these are hormonal teenage boys who haven't seen… you know what I changed my mind you can't go."

Haley giggled and took the cooler from his other hand and set down on the ground for a moment, "I'll be fine dad and I promise that you'll be so proud of my work when I'm done."

He grinned and pulled her into a tight hug, "I'm already proud of you kiddo," he pulled away and looked her straight in the eyes, "listen, I know that this is going to be hard for you if you have any trouble, I want you to come straight home alright?"

She stared in his eyes and nodded before throwing her arms around him in a tight hug once more, "promise" she said quietly.

Jonathan smiled and pulled away; Haley grinned at her father and picked up the cooler once again before placing it in the passenger seat.

"Now, I've put water, juice, soda, chips, a roast beef sub and oranges in there for when you get hungry" he said as she climbed into the driver's seat. Haley laughed loudly as she buckled in and put her sunglasses on, "I'll be fine Daddy, I'll call you when I get there okay?"

"Alright, make sure you take Highway 20, it'll take you all the way there. You won't be able to miss it; it's the only settlement for miles."

"Alright I will. I love you!"

"Love you too pumpkin"

With one last wave she was off. The fact that this was her first road trip by herself was as nerve-wrecking as the idea of spending her summer with boys who had been deprived from any kind of society life for a long while. She glanced around the desert land as she sped along the road and grinned before she turned up her radio and began to sing along with Kelly Clarkson, how could anyone one think that this wasn't glamorous was beyond her.

About two and a half hours had passed before she pulled off to the side of the road. She was sure she was lost and decided that she would check her map as she had herself a picnic, maybe even get some nature shots. She drove about ten minutes into the desert before she parked, ate her much fulfilling lunch and checked the map to make sure she was indeed on the right road. After realizing that she wasn't lost, the camp was just farther than she expected, Haley decided to take a break from diving and hike a little nearby.

Thankful that she had decided to wear her hiking boots instead of converse, she trekked a good fifteen -twenty minutes westward when she suddenly spotted something odd in the distance.

Her heart jumped with excitement as she neared the mysterious object. As she walked closer she could make out that it seemed to be made of wood an had been worn down by the desert elements. She stopped short once she arrived staring at the overturned wrecked boat; she was confused, why would there be a boat in the middle of the desert? Maybe the stories of a lake originally being here were true.

Instantly she pulled out her camera and began to take multiple pictures before pausing to take a good look at the name on the boat, "Mary Lou" she murmured to herself as she wondered who owned the boat, and who was this Mary Lou? Maybe two lovers were taking a romantic outing on the lake when suddenly a storm hit separating them and causing their deaths.

She paused in the middle of her mind spinning this wild tale and giggled before she shook her head, honestly what was wrong with her, chances are that it was some random boat that just got away; with one final glance at the wrecked boat she began her hike back to her Jeep.

Soon Haley was back on the road, almost instantly the landscape began to change. It looked like there were huge holes everywhere. She shook her head and blinked thinking maybe she had stared for too long that it was those black floating spots in her eyes, no those were really holes! What on earth was going on? Making sure to stay on the road, because she knew that even one curious attempt to drive closer would be disastrous, Haley spotted what looked like a camp site in the distance.

At first she wasn't sure that this was Camp Green Lake, but as she drove closer she could see a bunch of boys in orange jumpsuits, some were milling around and others were walking towards the camp carry shovels. That uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach quickly returned.

Haley pulled her car into the entrance and came to a stop, she ignored all the questioning stares she was receiving from the inmates, oh god, she thought, this is a _detention camp_, these are really inmates!

A sudden tap on her driver side door made her jump. She glanced out the window to see a rough looking man wear a cowboy hat and chewing on what she suspected to be tobacco. Haley swallowed a little and rolled down her window.

"You Haley?" he grunted.

She nodded her head, "uh, yeah. Haley, that's me."

He raised his eyebrows at her and nodded slightly, "you're a bit late. Your Aunt's waiting at her cabin. It's the nice one right by the hammock; you can park by her Mustang"

"Alright. Thank you…" she trailed off and looked at him expectantly.

"Mr. Sir" he barked out as he turned around and walked away.

Haley blinked, unsure she had heard that name correctly, and then snorted a little before clearing her throat and began to carefully drive towards the cabin and parked by the Mutang as _Mr. Sir _had instructed.

A bunch of boy began to whistle and cat call as she got out of her car. She shifted a bit uncomfortably before she hurried up to the cabin door and knocked.

A moment later a woman opened the door, Haley stared, shocked at how much her Aunt looked like her mother, well from what she could remember of her. "Haley! Well look at you, haven't you grown up to be the spittin' image of your daddy" the woman said with a thick Texan accent as she pulled her into a tight hug.

Haley was suddenly proud of the fact she looked like her father and nothing like her mother, she couldn't explain it, not without someone thinking she had 'abandonment issues', "Thanks Aunt Lou, for well you know everything"

Louise pulled away with a grin and nodded, "oh it's no issue at all, come on in and let's get you settled. Then we can get to all the legalities of your project"

_In other words_, Haley thought to herself, _to make sure that all proceeds with go to the funding of Louise Walker_. "Sounds great Aunt Lou" she said as she picked up her duffle and followed her Aunt into the cabin.

The entrance of the cabin was a small hallway, a closed door to the right of her, one that she suspected was her Aunt's office, do to the 'Warden' sign above the door, once they turned the small corner on the left they enter her Aunt's home. It was definitely a nice cozy cabin that Louise obviously put effort into. A stone fireplace in front of thick leather couches and a nice big flat panel television on the mantel. Her Aunt's roomy kitchen was to the right back corner of the living room and there were two doors on either side of the main room that she suspected were the bedrooms.

Her room, which was the one next to the kitchen, was a nice size with a small bathroom and shower connected to it. Haley tossed her duffle on her bed and turned to her Aunt and grinned, "You sure do have a nice place Aunt Lou" she commented.

Lou smiled widely, "Well when you live in a Detention Center one must do what one must to make it feel like home, now why don't you bring that legal paper stuff to the kitchen table and well talk business."

"Yes ma'am", Haley pulled her folder out of her bag and followed her Aunt to the kitchen where a small round table stood in the corner. He Aunt motioned for her to take a seat, which she did as she handed her the folders.

She watched as her Aunt put on a pair of reading glasses before she began to speak, "The first contract is a photo release form, so I can use anything in my gallery safely. I have a bunch at home for any of the boys who are willing to be photo subjects. The second is a contract that makes sure the camp get all proceeds from my gallery showing." Haley explained calmly, though her hands shook with nerves.

Aunt Lou nodded her head and sat up straight in her chair and gazed at her firmly, "I want to know you won't paint us in a bad light" she spoke with a voice as firm as her gaze, "you need to understand that this is a poorly funded detention camp, a lot of thing that could benefit the boys are not available to us."

Haley nodded, "I understand Aunt Lou. This isn't to put down your camp, this project is to make society realize what they wish to ignore. If the right people see what I intend to say then maybe it will make them deal with these issues of funding or finding ways to keep kids of the streets. At least, I hope it will make a difference, if only for a little while." She felt frozen under her Aunts scrutinizing look before she gave a tight nod and began to sign the papers.

Haley bit her lip hesitantly, "what exactly do they do here?" she asked uncertainly.

"Well with our family's land being dried out like it is, they do the only logical disciplinary action available, they dig holes" her aunt answered as she continued to read the contracts.

Haley was glad Lou's focus was on the forms otherwise she may have seen her niece's disgusted shock as she recalled the huge holes in the ground as she had driven up to the camp. This wasn't a detention camp, this was a labor camp!

She swallowed her disgust and carefully hid her shock as her Aunt glanced back up at her, "I know you're probably hoping that you can use any of the kids here but some of them are dangerous and I don't want you around them. Dr. Pendanski will be here in a minute to introduce you to a few of the boys I feel you be safer working with. He'll also show you that shed you were askin' about. Will you need help settin' up your things?"

Haley nodded still a little unsure, but her Aunt continued obliviously, "alright I'll get him to get you one of the boys to help you out" she said as she handed her niece her papers.

A knock on the door interrupted them "that'll be Dr. Pendanski, go on now, oh I hope spaghetti sound good for dinner tonight."

Haley quickly nodded, "Yeah Aunt Lou, that sounds wonderful" she hurried to her room to put her papers away before walking to the door. She took a deep breath and opened the door to a scrawny awkward man, who wore a large cowboy hat and had lathered sunscreen across his nose.

"Well howdy there," the man said cheerfully, "I'm Dr. Pendanski"

"Haley Richards" she replied politely as she shook his hand, a weak shake at that.

He lead her outside a walked toward the northern part of the camp, "I've been told that you'll be observing my boys here for an art project" he commented.

Haley nodded, "yes I hope that by finding a new perspective society will recognize their part in ensuring proper well... funding I guess" she trailed off a bit unsure if that was even her true intent anymore.

Dr. Pendanski nodded, "good, that's good. Well the warden asked that you keep with the boys that you'll be safer with. Some of the other tents are a bit more dangerous than the ones I'll introduce you too. There's tent A for ambitious and D tent for diligence. Those are the two that I'll introduce you to, well D- tent tonight, A-tent tomorrow.

Haley nodded her head, still in slight shock that these kids were living in tents. She didn't know if she should feel concerned or sympathetic. In fact every feeling she had at the moment was contradicting each other, this camp was not how she envisioned it and as she learned more and more about it made her more and more uneasy. Finally the stopped at a large plat-formed tent where loud chatter could be heard, as soon as Dr. Pendanski ushered her inside the chatter came to a complete halt.

She glanced inside to see a group of five boys standing around another boy who who sat on a cot and looked rather sickly looking, all now stared jaw slacking at her. She cleared her throat and nodded to the boy, "is he alright?" she asked in concern.

The Hispanic teen frown before glancing at his friend, "oh him? He's fine, Barfbag just can't take the heat, can ya man?"

Haley's eyebrows raised in surprise, Barfbag, really? The boy blushed in obvious embarrassment at his nickname while Dr. Pendanski sighed loudly and shook his head and turned to her, "these boys like to give out nicknames to each other, rite of passage I guess you could say. I think I'm the only one who actually calls them by the names society recognizes them by. This is Rex, Ricky, Lewis, Alan, Jose and Theodore, boys this is the warden's niece Haley, and she'll be here all summer as she works on a senior art portfolio. You are lucky enough to be a part of her art subjects."

Haley's eyes widened at the blunt announcement, "what he means" she said quickly interrupting the inept man, "if you will allow it, I would like to photograph you guys working, I have forms and everything and they would be presented in a show at my school's gallery."

The boys started to snicker, the one big boy who Pendanski had called Theodore spoke up, "you mean nude"? All the boys around him cringed and groaned.

"Uh, no. I mean as you are, it's meant to be a new perspective of you." Haley admitted quietly.

The tall boy in the back with crazy blonde hair and electric blue eyes spoke up, "you mean you want the world to see our souls, make them understand, you think you can do it? Make them understand I mean?" Haley bit her lip before nodding firmly. He stared at her a bit longer as if searching for a lie, "alright, I'll do it, I'll sign the forms". All the boys, even Pendanski, stared at the wild haired boy in shock. Haley didn't understand why not until he spoke up again, "but you have to promise not to let the Russians get the photos, it will be bad for our country."

She blinked confused, "uh... right no Russians" she agreed unsurely, the boy looked over to one of the smallest in the group who nodded his okay. The short boy looked at her his glasses covered in dirt, "alright we'll let you picture us. But if you're gonna be observin' us you at least need to know our real names."

Haley nodded in agreement, though she found the idea of these nicknames as real names a bit unrealistic, fantasy like. The boy continued on, "I'm X-Ray, this is Magnet, Armpit, Barfbag, Zigzag and Squid. We're your D-tent"

"Nice to meet you" she politely answered before she looked at Dr. Pendanski, "uh, Aunt Lou said you could help me unpack my stuff?"

Pendanski stared at her gaping a bit before he glanced at his watch, "well I can't I have a group counseling meeting with B-tent in about fifteen minutes. I suppose one of the boys could…" he trailed of and glanced towards the group of boys.

The boy chewing a toothpick, the one X-Ray called Squid walked up to them and volunteered, "I'll help her Ma'."

Pendanski smiled and nodded, "Alright, perfect. Alan will show you to the shed and help you set up Haley" he turned to Alan, _no_, Squid, "it's the big shed near the warden's place, you know the one where Mr. Sir had to work in when the plumbing burst in his office?" Alan, _no, no_, Squid nodded his head and Pendanski rushed out the tent.

Alan, _no_, Squid turned to her with a grin, his light brown eyes finally meeting hers and caused her to catch her breath, "I guess I'm helping you unpack then huh?" he said.

Haley's eyes widened ad she forced herself to remember how to speak, "uh huh, I guess so." The other boys snickered and Haley suddenly felt her ears turn their tell tale red, "uh, think you could show me where I can put my stuff now?"

Squid smirked and ushered her out the tent, "yep right this way."

* * *

**Thank You Vixen fox for being my first reviewer!**


End file.
